


Eren

by CathLean



Series: The Quarantine Chronicles [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Marijuana, Mentioned Armin Arlert, Mentioned Erwin Smith, Mentioned Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Mentioned Mikasa Ackerman, Pandemics, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28882728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CathLean/pseuds/CathLean
Summary: Eren loses his job right a few weeks before quarantine.
Relationships: Connie Springer & Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman & Armin Arlert & Eren Yeager
Series: The Quarantine Chronicles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2118147
Kudos: 6





	Eren

**Author's Note:**

> References to recreational marijuana usage ahead.

It was an unseasonably warm afternoon when Eren Yeager got the email from his boss, letting him know that his "services were no longer needed" at Kruger Communications. His boss was considerate enough to let him clear his desk out after office hours in order to spare him the humiliation of having to pack up as his coworkers gawked in faux concern.

He was pissed, but he couldn't honestly say that he didn't see it coming. Eren was bright, determined, and incredibly hardworking, but he was also careless and had a quick temper. His passionate rage for everything from current events to proposing that pineapple on pizza be punishable by law, guaranteed him a secure spot on most of his coworkers' shit lists on a weekly basis. Still, there was a part of him that clung to the hope that his work ethic would make up for all of his glaring flaws. He never thought that one little slip-up during an international conference call ( _how was he supposed to know that Phuket,Thailand, wasn't pronounced phonetically?_ ) would ruin his life.

Fortunately, he had enough money saved up to get by for the next two months or so. What really bothered him was having to confess to his two best friends that he lost yet another job. Armin would be sad for him, but would help him put a resumé together and find something else. Mikasa would help too, but, for some reason, disappointing Mikasa was different from disappointing other people. Eren was tired of letting everyone down and tired of needing his friends to rescue him.

No, he decided, he wasn't going to tell anyone for a while. His friends were used to him holing up in his apartment by himself for weeks anyway, so no one would suspect anything. He was going to do nothing for the next few weeks except eat junk, smoke, and play video games and dammit, no one was going to interfere.

**~~3 weeks later~~**

There was a knock at Eren's door. He got up, stumbling over a stack of empty paper plates and an unopened pack of Peach Swishers. He opened the front door; no one was there, but there were 4 boxes with a note attached to each one. He dragged the boxes inside his apartment, then read one of the notes aloud. _"Hey, Eren, here are some essentials, what with everything going on. Love, Meeks."_

Everything going on? What was going on? He had stayed away from his phone, and social media completely, and only used his TV for gaming, so he was truly shut out from the rest of the world. He checked his neglected phone and saw about 20 missed notifications, including several from news sites about a "coronavirus". Coronavirus? He didn't feel like getting a bunch of conflicting info from the internet so he texted Armin.

**Yo. Minnie.**

**_Eren! Happy Birthday! We've been trying to contact you for weeks to see how you're doing!_ **

**I did text you to let you know that I'd be M.I.A. Anyway...wtf is a coronavirus, and why did my mother send me 24 rolls of tissue??**

Armin went on to give him a briefing about the pandemic. He said that people were in a panic, so they were hoarding tissue and basic household essentials, and that, for once, Eren being a hermit was probably for the best.

Eren went through the boxes. The largest was from Mikasa and consisted of a few frozen meals, some bags of pasta, and other things to cook. He sighed, knowing that he'd have to call her and thank her, already knowing how embarrassed he'd be as she tactfully ignored his current employment status. Sometimes he wished she'd just yell at him; it was the unspoken disapproval that made him feel guilty.

The second box was from Armin. His note read "some more essentials". Eren opened the box, and smiled at Armin's idea of "essentials". He sent Eren a huge book of word and number games, a Color Gradient jigsaw puzzle, and...The Communist Manifesto? Uh, okay, Armin.

The third box was from his mother. If there was anyone who would be prepared for a quarantine, it was Carla Yeager. The woman was a notorious hoarder and serial coupon collector. Eren had a hunch that the rolls of tissue, paper towels and Band-aids were straight from her personal stash. He rolled his eyes at the economy sized bottle of One-A-Day tablets and gagged at all the boxes of Bran Flakes.

The fourth and smallest box was from Connie. He was hesitant to open it because, the last time he opened a gift from Connie, it resulted in a very awkward conversation with his mother about the mechanics of Fleshlights. He opened it carefully and saw...brownies? He knew that Connie had a small, very illegal baking business, so he was super excited to try anything he made. The card inside the box said " _Yeagerbomb!!! You're gonna love these!!!"_

He tore open the packaging of one of the brownies and immediately bit into one of them. He didn't taste any weed at all, but figured he'd feel something later.

After an hour, he still felt nothing, and decided to text Connie **.**

**Eren: Cons**

**Connie: Eren, whattup? Did you get the brownies?**

**E: Yea, but honestly, I don't feel anything. I didn't even taste or smell any weed in them.**

**C: Oh wow...that's unusual. My stuff usually kicks in early**

**C: Wait. Eren, what color box did yours come in?**

**E: Blue, why?**

**C: Fuuuuucccckkkkk!!!**

**E: ?**

**E: ???**

**C: I ACCIDENTALLY SENT WEED BROWNIES TO PROFESSOR SMITH**

**E: Dude, were you packing orders while high, again?? LMAOOO Levi will skin you alive omfg**

**C: SMITH IS HOSTING A ZOOM SESSION FOR MY HISTORY CLASS TOMORROW**

**E: Dude, can I please join that session? This will be the best birthday present ever LMAO**

**C: STFU, EREN, THIS IS SERIOUS**


End file.
